Kind Fates
by hellsbells101
Summary: AU : J O Neill's clone found a new life hunting having joined up with the brothers Winchester. However, with her Aunt Joyce's death and closure of the Hellmouth their sister Buffy Winchester wants to join the hunt. Fireworks anyone?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to their respective owners. That means i don't own Supernatural, Buffy or Stargate SG1. They belong to Eric, Joss and who ever owns SG1

Posted a while ago on Hellmouth, a WIP which is currently being edited and posted here. I'm hoping it will give me the impetus to finish the story.

Premise : Challenge response on Twisting the Hellmouth

_AU: The clone of J O Neill found a new life hunting. He was happy, after all, he found new friends. The brothers Winchester but then he meets their sisier Buffy Winchester - The Slayer. She had done her duty and stayed on the hellmouth with her Aunt Joyce. However, faced with betrayals and the hell mouth closing she wants to join up with her brothers. Just how much fan can a slayer and clone have while hunting?_

_A/N Playing with timelines coz I ain't sure how they mesh. Set post s7 Buffy during s1 Supernatural actually Buffy meets up before Dead mans blood convenient? For the record I'll set this 2009 and work from their try to establish the timeline being used. For the The clone of O'Neill and Buffy will be 22 in this story._

_JJ* - Jack clone_

**Prologue**

Jan 2009

JJ watched as she walked down the aisle and he was breathless. His bride-to be looked simply stunning in her gown. JJ had only recently stopped cursing the fates for messing up his life; along with little grey aliens. He knew haw sappy it sounded but without stupid Loki he would never have met her.

Her father was walking her down the aisle and her dazzling smile was only for JJ. It was one of his favourite smiles, showing love and affection and just a hint of a promise. A promise that made him wish it was already evening.

The ceremony started, "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join two souls in holy matrimony. To watch as Jonathon Daniel O'Neill and Elizabeth Anne Winchester …. "

John Winchester watched as his baby girl finally get married. It was a dream come true for many involved. John wanted to see his little girl marry the right man and he couldn't argue with her choice. JJ never thought he would be able to find a woman who could not only handle the weird but be strong enough to accept it.

For Buffy though, this was everything she wanted, a chance to share her life with someone who accepted all of her but strong enough not to be a victim. The fact he was a clone of an old air-force general just made sense; she had always been attracted older men. When he told her about his life, rather than thinking him crazy or going into shock she had laughed and said it was nothing. In fact, when she had calmed down she said it was a perfect situation. She tended to preferred older men but with a coy smiled added she likes the stamina of younger men.

That was when he knew he was truly lost; there could be no one else for him. He knew how lucky was and couldn't help but could help but think how this all began.


	2. Chapter 2

Goodbye !

A/N To make up for my evilness a new chapter only 24 hours later! Plus I know this wasn't strictly how the episode played out but it just works better for me!

**Cleveland**

Sept 2007

Faith walked into the room and smirked seeing Buffy flinging clothes into a bag, "Going somewhere?"

The blonde gave her a feral grin, "Here's the thing I think of you as family. The others not so much. If you need help call me."

Faith chuckled unlike the others she knew that Buffy could not simply forgive and forget. Maybe, if there had been some actual apologies it might have helped. Faith had wondered how long it would take Buffy to up sticks.

Faith just wanted to make sure they were okay, "We okay?"

"Yep. I'm off to find my dad and brothers. Plus they have hooked up with someone who may just be able to keep up with me."

Faith chuckled hearing her leer in her sister-slayers tone, "Just how old is the boy-toy?"

"My age. I will have to see if I like him but from what Sammy thinks we'll get along well."

Faith was the only one who actually knew the deal with Buffy's family. It was actually ironic her so-called friends had no clue about Joyce not being her mother but rather her aunt.

Faith usually reluctant to do emotions gave her sister slayer a hug, "Stay alive and hunt the bastard down."

Buffy smirked, "Will you let me know the guys reactions to the letters?"

Faith was a little confused; Buffy was sure that Willow would be unable to find her, "How have you stopped Red?"

Buffy's smirk widened, "Despite what the others think. They know very little about the supernatural world. It is even wider than they think. My Dad gave me Amulets when I was kid to protect me. He upped amulets to Wards when I got called."

Willow and Xander came into Buffy's room as the potentials needed training. All they found was a note

_Gone hunting. Don't find me, you_

_won't manage it. I have to do this_

_and before you whine. I haven't abandoned_

_My calling. I hope you have fun dealing with_

_Everything that my life was._

_Luv Buffy xxx_

Xander yelled, "Faith!"

She strolled in lazily, "What's with the yellin'. You ain't my master."

"Buffster is gone."

She shrugged, "What did you expect? You screw her over and expect her to stay around. She got tired of being shit upon and split."

Xander was being stubborn, "We're her friends."

Faith openly laughed, "You know shit. She is telling the truth she got a bead on the demon that killed her mom. By now she will have hooked up with her brothers to kill the bastard."

Willow seized upon the slip. "Joyce died from an aneurysm."

Faith shook her head, "No her mother was killed by a demon when she was only six months old."

Xander and Willow were reeling about the new revelations, "How would you know?"

Faith stood up brushing down her leather pants, "Obviously a lot more than you do genius. She saved all our lives in Sunnydale even after you all turned on her. Think about that. I know how I screwed up but B forgave me. Can you say the same?"

With that she left with her head held high, after all, she may not be whiter than white. The thing was she was the only one of them to know where Buffy was, she couldn't wait to let Buffy know about their reactions.

* * *

><p>The vampires had managed to snatch the oldest Winchester and was currently enjoying bragging about that fact. John could barely see out of a closed eye. What he could see though made him smirk. That blonde hair and tiny figure meant only one thing - his daughter.<p>

Spitting out blood, John Winchester shrugged, "I don't care because your about to die."

Luther turned to his mate and laughed, "Do you hear that Baby? What makes you think you can kill me? Your tied up!"

Buffy smiled and in a oh so sweet voice announced, "Daddy! I've been looking for your everywhere. I find your with friends. You should've called I've been worried." She scolded him and enjoyed seeing the priceless reactions of the vampires from not picking up her approach.

He grinned through the pain, "Sorry Princess. This is Luther you should say hello."

She gave her best ditz smile, "Hello my name is Buffy. I'm the Vampire slayer who are you?" She cocked her head and waited for his reaction, it did not disappoint.

The scythe was summoned to her hand and was humming through the air as she sliced them into pieces. She went to untie her father and was grinning, "Like my new toy. I was hoping to use it on the demon."

John lent briefly on his daughter while he caught his bearings, "I'll hold him down while you do."

"You're the best Dad."

He laughed at that and had to wince from the pain it caused.

* * *

><p>Sam, Dean and Jack were hanging outside waiting for the signal. All upset that Buffy had demanded that they wait outside. Sadly though, none could argue with Buffy's reasoning. When she'd threatened to knock them all out before she dealt with the vampires they caved. They listened to the exchange between father and daughter and Jack nearly chocked when he heard the question. If he was honest with himself the minute he saw her fight he was goner. To think that he owed it all to JD and Keith Urban.<p>

A/n I know still evil as the meet between the pair hasn't occurred. Forgive me?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still own nothing not even the lyrics to the song. Keith Urban- Tonight I wanna Cry

**Tonight I wanna Cry.**

Jack O'Neill the younger version was depressed. He knew that he was taking the easy route out by unsing drink to drown his sorrows. The air-force this time around wasn't going to cut it, he had too many bad habits that if he was truthful he was proud of. He knew drinking wasn't a long term solution but in the short term it helped him to forget. Taking a swig of his beer he listened to the county song playing.

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show,_

_I thought that being strong meant never loosing your self control_

_But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain_

_To say hell with my pride let it fall like rain_

_From my eyes_

Tonight I wanna cry

He knew things were bad when you started to agree with a country song. He left the bar intent on making his way back to his apartment. He sighed when he heard a scuffle from the adjacent alleyway. It was at times like these, he was grateful for the permit to carry weapons the air force had gotten him. He ran to the entrance quietly to deal with whatever was going on. What he saw would dramatically alter his life.

After all, it is not everyday that you watch a guy who is obviously human toss a freakishly tall guy into a wall. The other guy seemed to take exception to this and emptied a cartridge of bullets' into the thing. The problem was it kept coming, Jack chose to aim for the neck. I mean when in doubt; not many things survive the loss of a head. The other attacker was distracted by his coming, which allowed the smaller guy to blast it to hell.

Once both were finally down and not getting back up, Dean went to check on his brother. Sammy you okay?"

"It's Sam jerk."

Dean smiled, insults meant he was okay, then he remembered the other guy. Jack had waited patiently until then, "Mind telling me what I just killed?"

Dean shrugged figuring if the guy was this calm maybe he wouldn't be freaked by the truth, "Tell me would you believe it was a vampire."

Jack was glad he hadn't drunk too much otherwise well he was unsure. "Vampires?" Though in fairness the older him had been fighting Aliens for the last ten years, "Why not. Tell me there is an easier way to kill them?"

The older guy chuckled, "Yeah sic my little sister on them. Still she's got an apocalypse to deal with didn't seem fair."

Jack recognised the tone for what it was, a straight laced truth mixed in with humour so he didn't go insane.

"I'm JJ. I have an apartment a few blocks away you can patch him up."

That and he really wanted some answers. The next thing he knew he was joining them on the road and helping them in the fight. After all, it beat the hell out of moping.

* * *

><p><em>Sept 2007 - A day before Buffy leaves.<em>

The guys were sitting in the motel room with Sam on his laptop. They were brain storming ideas on how to find John when Sam's laptop showed a message.

"Hey Little Sis is coming to join us."

Dean's head whipped around at that, "Why the hell is Lizzie coming? I though she was in Cleveland."

Sam smirked after all she knew vampires better than anyone else, "Seems she's sick of her friends treating her like crap. That and if we got a bead on the demon she wants in on the kill."

Jack was finally going to meet the little legend, "Liz? I thought she was Buffy."

Sam looked to Dean, "Dad and Aunt call her that. Dean calls her Liz coz I think he enjoys getting his ass kicked."

The evening had gone well they'd cornered a vamp but he was refusing to give up John's location. The vamp spat, "I'd rather die than give up the location."

This earned a small dark chuckle from a new person. They all turned upon hearing the chuckle, Jack took in the new arrival, she was petite, blonde, gorgeous and wearing leather pretty much the dream girl in Jacks mind.

She spoke up and the smile on her face, well that was learnt from Angelus, "I think you should make with the splainin. You know Death's the easy way out and if you don't talk. I'm going to show you just what I learnt from Angelus."

She waited and when he stayed silent, she summoned the scythe. Buffy wondered how long it would be before the Scooby's realised they had lost the weapon.

She was becoming impatient, "Time's a tickin. I'll torture you and I'll have a smile on my face and a song in my heart."

"Why do you care?"

The smile turned to a smirk, "You have my Daddy and I'm his little princess."

The vampires face showed true horror, "Now Slayer we didn't know that Winchester was your Dad. We would never have touched him if we had known."

She gave Sam a bright smile, "See progress. I want the location of the nest and you can go."

He gave up the location as quick as he could then he scurried off. Buffy turned to the new friend and sized him up and damn did he set off her lust bunnies. She needed to focus on getting her Dad back and only then could she flirt. Excellent plan. "I'm Buffy. You must be JJ you can give me the gossip while you give me a lift to get Dad."

She moved towards the truck as she heard Dean, "Dude you touch my sister and I'll break your legs."

She spoke in a song-song voice, "Dean you touch Jack and I'll rip your arms off and beat you with them."

JJ was unsure whether he was madly in love with Buffy or just slightly terrified. Honestly he figured it was both.

Authors note: Less Evil? Sneak peek: Car conversations and a game of try to find the Buffster! Remember reviews are loved.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N This chapter is for the person who helped me decide the direction the story will go in mmooch!

**I'm out of here!**

Cleveland 2007

Willow focussed on trying to locate Buffy. Every time she tried, the spell failed. In fact, the results were becoming increasingly more wild.

Willow huffing, "Giles the spell won't work I'm being blocked."

Xander frowned not liking the sound of that, "Why won't you tell us where she is?"

Faith stood leaning against the wall, she'd enjoyed watching the frustration increase. They'd all assumed, they knew what was best and that Buffy couldn't survive without their help. As if, to Faiths eyes it was the other way round, "Look Buffy splitting was her right. I won't help unless she gives me permission."

Giles tried to do the old man routine, "Faith it is important she needs to say true to her calling."

Faith rolled her eyes, "She's been fighting since before she could walk guys. She honestly doesn't know how not to."

Xander letting his jealously get the better of him, "Yeah I mean it's not like she hasn't split before."

A feral look crossed Faith's features, Buffy and her had repaired their relationship. Faith felt sick, she couldn't belive the way these guys thought they had the right to judge her sister slayer. Faith chose to go on the attack and level a few home truths, "You mean L.A. Yeah I mean she stabbed the man she loved, after her best friend forgot to mention a certain soul spell. Then, when she runs to get a handle on everything she spends time in a hell dimension helping a bunch of kids escape." She just tutted as if disappointed, "I mean yeah she really abandoned her calling."

All had paled upon hearing that, Willow managed to stutter out, "She never told us."

Faith openly laughed at that, "Was that before or after you started to level your disappointment. I mean could she get a word in or, did you just jump down her throat."

Willow was sad, "How do you know all of this?"

Faith shrugged, "Honestly, even now we have a bond that the mini's couldn't comprehend. Actually you know what I think I'll go meet up with B. I hear her brothers are a riot."

Giles knew he couldn't stop her, he only felt sadness that they'd forced the issue, "Is she happy?"

"She's hunting and she needs that especially now."

She didn't choose to expand on her statement. She sauntered out the room flipping her cell open, "Hey B is their room for one more on the road trip?"

* * *

><p><em>JJ's car<em>

Buffy felt her cell go off, seeing the caller ID she smirked, "What's the stitch?"

"Hey B is their room for one more on the road trip?"

Buffy giggled at the potential flames Faith and Dean would create, "Since I decided I wanna ride with JJ there's room in the back of the Impala. If you make Dean blush. I'll give you my knife that you like."

After the call ended, John quirked an eyebrow at the petite blonde, "JJ? To make Dean blush?"

Buffy was unfazed, "Yep John's too tweedish. You're a John and a junior if I remember Sammy properly so now your JJ. As for Faith she's my sister, a huricane in leather that can make even Dean blush"

JJ shook his head, "You've been fighting for how long?"

Buffy shrugged, "Look don't go Macho on me. My life is what it is. I like you so don't wreck it blowing a gasket."

Jack thought through what she said and tried to translate. He used to think that Danny and Carter were the most confusing people he knew. Now he knew differently, he saw her open appraisal of him, "You like what you see?"

Buffy was so channelling her sister slayer, "Oh yeah. Still first I have to deal with the vamps and snap some sense into my family. Then . . . "

Jack didn't understand, he was a clone and felt like an old man despite his appearance. He had made a rule to stay away from girls, until Buffy. This blonde had waltzed into his life, no more like blitzed. She had made the vamp they needed to talk. JJ hadn't seen her fight but from the healthy level of fear he'd seen in the minion, he knew she had to be good.

They watched outside Jack figured when someone's six was covered in leather and belonged to a body like Buffy's, well he may have had more problems paying attention. It was then she crept up on her prey, he was in awe, one minute a blonde goddess, the next she was stalking her prey. That moment she was all predator and when she unleashed her power the almost felt sorry for the vamps. Then he remembered they were blood sucking monsters that preyed on the weak and all his pity was gone and watched in satisfaction as their asses got handed to them on a plate.

Buffy calmly walked out supporting her Dad. She was good; to the casual observer, it looked as if she has was hugging her Dad rather supporting him. Buffy turned to her Dad, shrugging sheepishly, "Sorry I didn't save you any. I was kinda mad."

Dean smirked, "Its alright Princess. We got Dad and the Colt It's as win."

Buffy pouted, "Not your Princess. Daddy's Princess."

JJ laughed at the cute pout, she had many facets and he was looking forward to discovering them, "I'd say all the Demons will remember that. Let's get Johnny back to the motel although how we'll explain everything I have no clue."

Buffy looked smug, "Got it covered. It's about time you guys meet my sister-slayer Faith she want's to join. She should be at the motel."


	5. Chapter 5

Dean blushes?

The two cars rolled in to the parking lot to be met by the 'hurricane in leather'. Faith immediately catches Dean's eye, she turns to Buffy asking silently whether this was him. The only indication she gets is a nod and a smirk, then JJ smirks remembering what Buffy had asked of the slayer.

Sam who is holding his Dad letting him get his bearing widens his eyes in alarm. The new brunette stalks across to them and looks at Dean. Standing centimetres away from him, "Well lover we are playing one couple. Buffy and her new boy-toy will be the other. Sammy will be the disgruntled sibling."

John smiles seeing the simplicity in the act, allowing chaos to deflect from the actual truth. Gaining some of his old flair, "You heard her Son. It's rude to keep a lady waiting."

She gives Dean a pout it's all smirk and sensual promise, "I really don't like to wait." As she drags Dean away practically wrapping herself around him.

John looked to his daughter, "Does she put the same energy into fighting?"

Buffy took advantage of the cover story and linked arms with JJ, she smiled sweetly at her dad when she saw him stiffen. "Relax Dad I've only known him 3 hours. The boys have already threatened to break his legs."

John chuckled, "Which limb did you threaten to rip off?"

JJ shook his head, it was messing with his head something awful, the way they had distorted the whole daddy-princess stereotype. I mean usually a girl who was Daddy's princess talks about shoes or the latest thing they want. Here he was with a beautiful girl on his arm talking to her Dad about dismemberment, it was so very wrong yet at the same time perfect.

They walked into the lobby en-mass whatever comment the guy wanted to make was lost at simply looking at the group. Five attractive young people with one older guy that seemed to be the father of at least some of the brood.

John slapped his credit card down, "Three rooms."

The guy took in his ragged appearance and was about to protest, this was Buffy's cue. She started to pout and flutter her eyelashes, "Come one Dad. We're both 22 you can't be serious."

Dean realised in that moment his sister was a genius, "Yeah Dad I'm 29 for Christ's sake." The news seemed to upset the brunette that was wrapped around him, "That's too bad. .. . "

Whatever else was said was lost to the group as she whispered in his ear. The result though was Dean blushing, John and Sam wondered just how the hell she'd managed it. Buffy and JJ were also snickering but Buffy remembered she had promised her favourite knife. Still, a promise was a promise. If she was honest she would have given Faith more than one just to have seen her brother Mr-I-am-god's-gift-to-women blush.

As they walked away Buffy could hear Sam asking in awe, "Dean blushes?"

"Seems that way. Gotta wonder what she said."

Buffy in a sing-song voice, "I'm not sayin' ask Dean," as she takes Faith arm and leads her into their room.

John looked to JJ, "Do you know?"

"Look all I know is that Buffy promised her a knife if she managed it. I guess roses are no longer the way to a girl's heart."

Sam snickered forgetting his over-protectiveness for a second, "Buffy prefers her presents sharp and pointy in her words."

Recovering he started glowering in JJ's direction, John though put a hand on Sam's shoulder, "She's already threatened to rip off limbs quit while your ahead."

Sam was speechless, "Wha... She's you daughter you should agree!"

John spoke softly, "If he makes my girl happy then okay. Of course he hurts her then I'll feed him to a vampire."

The last was directed to JJ who understood the message loud and clear and nodded. Not long after they all retired for a rest. After all, in the morning they were planning on how to take out the demon.

A/n Can anyone guess the quote Faith used?


	6. Chapter 6

**Bitches, Demons and Surprises.**

Buffy and Faith had settled into their room quickly and were gossiping over their exits from the others. Buffy snorted when she heard how frustrated Willow had been when she was unable to locate her, "I carry a hex bag with me. A demon who owed me a favour gave it to me. It makes a Wicca unable to hold a spell down against me. We hunt the bad ones it would be stupid of me to go in unprepared."

Faith just held her can of Soda, "Here here Sister."

The girls couldn't finish gossiping, as there was a knock at the door, "Open up."

Buffy frowned hearing the insistence in JJ' voice opened the door, "What's the stitch?"

"Your Dad got a phone call and is going ballistic."

Buffy knew if her Dad was this upset it was unlikely anyone but her would be able to restrain him.

Buffy sighed, "Faith you need to go with JJ and find my Brothers. Drag them here if you have to."

Buffy opened the door to her fathers room the lock never causing her any real problems. Buffy ducked the vase that her father had thrown at the door, "Are you done? We can't fix or get revenge unless you calm down."

John heard his daughters' calm voice and liked the sound of revenge, "The demon bitch killed Pastor Jim and she's got Caleb."

Buffy sat down on the other bed crossing her legs, "Why now?"

John sighed, "I've been tracking the demon and found that he will be in Salvation he's going after more families. They've grabbed Caleb as a diversion."

Buffy went cold at the thought of more families being destroyed, "Not going to happen. We will make a plan to grab Caleb, kill the skank. On top of that we will save the family and as a cherry on top go for the big bad."

John looked to his daughter in amazement, "You mean split up?"

Buffy shrugged, "Why not two original slayer and four hunters should be more than enough to cover both if were smart."

The others announced their arrival by Sam teasing, "If smartness is required it rules Dean out. What's going on?"

John sat on the edge of the bed and laid it all out for them. He knew he was walking into a trap but he had to rescue his friend.

Faiths spoke up, "The way I see it me, B and Daddy go to meet skank demon and the boy wonders take out the big demon."

John was surprised and curious as to the logic, "Why that way?"

Faith smirked, "Right the plan is to kill the demon with the gun. All three are crack shots don't need a slayer to aim a gun but we do work in fights against demons."

Buffy was happy that Faith was here with here. It was like being back as the chosen two without the melodrama of the hellmouth, "She's right they want to kill you Dad I can bet ya there will be more than one skanky demon."

She could see he was about to protest when she cut him off, "Do not make me pout Daddy. You know you'll cave and the guys will tease you."

He couldn't stop his small smile, "Boys the stuff is on the table. Girls I'll be happy for some company. It will even allow me to give the boy's are bad speech." He was levelling a death glare JJ's way when he mentioned that.

Faith gave Dean a wolfish grin before muttering lowly, "I do hope so." The speech was low enough that only Buffy could here it; her only reply was to role her eyes.

* * *

><p>They surveyed the supplies with them and grinned. Buffy realised that her dad's paranoia would pay off in this case, which worked well for them.<p>

The plans in place the girls wondered in looking as if they were searching for something. The blonde one pouted seeing Caleb tied up, "Er Faith I don't think it's a rave."

Meg walked out of the shadows followed by a handsome male, "Sorry girls no rave. You can't take the guy he is waiting for someone."

Buffy snorted taking in Meg's appearance, "Can I just say Leather and Evil is just such a cliché. Oh and Daddy will be along shortly."

Understanding flashed in the girls eye, "Johnny's little girl is alive. Daddy thought you were dead."

Buffy just shook her head before adding innocently, "I was asked to move to Sunnydale and guard a hellmouth."

The male demon put two and two together, "Well shit your Buffy Summers so I'm guessing your Faith Lehane."

Faith smirked and piped up, "Hear that B were famous. Look I ain't got no beef we take pops here and you walk out alive."

The two demons went on the prowl Buffy just sighed, "Take your pick Skank or stupid."

"Skank she gives leather a bad name."

The fight was on…

A/N I don't know what it is about this fic that brings out my evil side. Read and Review I like to hear what you think even if it is just to say how evil I am. I am willing to listen to suggestions.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fights and Hospitals**

The two demons moved towards the slayers. As promised, Faith was going after Meg and both slayers were holding their own against the demons. The Slayers were sad; they were trying to limit lethal force but they knew if they exorcised the demons then the hosts would likely die.

As promised, her Dad had come through as the water system kicked in. The blessed water sprayed over the demons and they reacted badly to the holy water. Buffy grinned, "Nothing like a clean shower."

The demons were starting to hiss and tried to attack but were weakening. John using the cover the girls provided to untie Caleb.

Meg spat out blood, "The deal was no help Johnny."

The eldest Winchester smirked, "You said I couldn't bring the boys you didn't mention my girl."

Buffy managed to gain enough time to mock her, "Hey I like my Dad in one piece."

Faith chuckled and delivered a nasty roundhouse kick, "You heard B she's a Daddy girl."

The demons for once showing a preservation streak, turned and ran, "Cowards!"

Buffy smirked, "Maybe but best fight since the last apocalypse."

The slayers turned around to the bemused men.

Buffy gave her unofficial uncle a huge smile, "Hey Uncle Caleb this is a fellow sister Slayer Faith. Dean has a thing for her."

Her uncle quirked an eyebrow, "If I remember the lore its one girl in all the world."

Buffy shrugged, "What can I say I suck at the rules. We are many now."

They helped Caleb back to his car and the girls received shiny swords as thank you gifts. The girls were driving back and relaxing when she got the phone call.

The pair in the front couldn't hear the conversation but Buffy had gone pale, "Dad we need to get to the hospital right now."

* * *

><p><em>Salvation<em>

The boys had saved the family and then, ran the gauntlet of demons that were waiting outside for them. The big bad had split when he saw the gun. The family were ignored by the demons, in favour of going after the boys. They decided retreat was the best plan and got in the Impala.

They seemed to be okay but JJ was still alert, the years of training from his memories wouldn't allow him to relax. Even with his alertness, he couldn't stop the truck that blindsided them.

Instinct allowed him to stay conscious long enough to make sure the danger passed. He scooped the gun up and levelled it straight, "I am a crack shot and in pain. Not good for you."

The demon looked at him and seeing the honesty in his face chose to exit the host. The man came back to awareness. The onslaught of memories meant he was going to pieces. JJ was struggling now with the pain, "Phone help, want my fiancée Buffy their sister."

He had done all he could to help Buffy see them safe, he could do no more for them, now it was up to Buffy.

Buffy had gotten back to the hotel and then stormed up to the hospital. Any other time and Buffy would love to have seen the reaction of her brothers to the idea of her fiancée. Unfortunately, her brothers were in intensive care and the minute she was told this, any humour in the situation was gone. She worked on auto-pilot, asking for the paperwork to be prepared.

She rushed into the hospital and was relieved when she heard her fiancée was awake. Not wanting to seem suspicious and just slightly enjoying the sensation she curled into JJ's side. Playing the worried lover to perfection, she curled into his side, "Baby what happened?"

He stroked her head and softly whispered what had happened. Sam and Dean were lying on the other side of the room. Sam while looking bad would be okay, she was worried about Dean though. He was looking seriously injured, she didn't like the fact he was unable to breathe by himself.

She gave JJ a reassuring smile, "He'll be okay. I have too many markers I can call on."

A nurse came in to check on the all of them and Buffy wanted an update on all three. She wasn't worried about their safety, she could see them safe but once her dad and Faith arrived, it was a little like overkill.

The quiet nurse spoke to her, "Erm Miss Winchester."

It was a little strange to be called by her given name but she smiled. "Yes."

"There are some people outside who claim to be family of John's. They don't seem like family." Buffy could see the nurse seemed nervous and wanted to reassure her. Seeing her Father and Faith she smiled, "My Father and brothers Fiancée are here. I'll come and see these people and we'll go from there. Plus could you ask someone about the paperwork I want it sorted quickly."

A/N The family visit I know is fairly obvious please let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

**Meeting the family pt 1**

Buffy walked down the hallway intending to greet JJ's family. An interesting family it was too, one older guy who had identical mannerisms to JJ, standing next to him was younger a blonde woman who screamed military. The next guy confused Buffy, he was a dark-haired man who set off her inner tweed radar but seemed a little more dangerous than the average watcher. Last but not least, the quiet mountain in the corner; still she had faced scarier opposition, "Your JJ's family?"

Jack tried to close the gap and intimidate the petite blonde. He was surprised when the tactic failed. It was a tactic he had used to great effect many young soldiers cower. If anything, the blonde just seemed to glower more.

Jack asked the next question in what he hoped sounded like a reasonable voice, "Why are we being refused access to my nephew?"

Buffy quirked one eyebrow, "Honestly? You made the nurse nervous. So who the hell are you people?"

"Major General Jack O'Neill. I'm John's uncle."

The petite blonde narrowed her eyes at him; Jack felt as if she was looking through him. If he was honest, this meeting was more unbalancing than meeting with the Ancient Oma. Buffy finished her assessment, "I don't think your telling the truth."

O'Neill realised he had made a fatal miscalculation and judged the tiny blonde on her appearance. Buffy gave each a piercing look, "I want all your names and then I'll go and check…Faith"

The SGC members were a little confused wondering what she meant by faith. The answer came in the form of a second beautiful young woman.

"What's up B?"

Buffy ignored the room and spoke to Faith, "These nice people are about to give me their names so I can go and check with JJ."

Sam was curious; she knew that Faith had been too far away to hear the call. Buffy turned back to the others; having reached the end off her patience, "Names. . . Look my brothers and JJ are injured and I'd much rather be with them than you."

Jack didn't like it but felt that if he pressed the issue she would slam down on him, "This is my 2IC Col Carter, Dr Daniel Jackson and Murray."

Faith snickered; Buffy smiled brightly, "Right so I'll ask JJ about a Jack, Sam, Danny and Teal'c."

Knowing that she had stirred the pot a little, she sauntered off to check with JJ. She also needed to sort through the insurance issues.

Back in the room, O'Neill watched as the brunette leant against the wall and watched them all. He wanted to get past, Faith smirked, "Your welcome to try Grandpa but you won't make it past me."

Carter bristled at the insult, "We are all trained in arm-to-arm combat."

Faith took in the blonde soldier, "So am I blondey and I'm afraid none of you will get past me until B gives the go ahead."

Teal'c had watched both young women and unlike his friends, he had seen them for what they were. He wouldn't be able to explain what he felt but he knew in his gut that if he challenged the women that he would lose.

After twenty minutes the blonde reappeared, "They're good to meet with the guys. Tell JJ I'll be with him soon but Andy wants another chat with me."

"Give the General my regards. Sadly my love is now with your brother."

Buffy smiled when she saw the truth in her sister slayer's eyes, "I'll be sure to let him know."

Faith knew that the general had been offering Buffy an interesting position for a couple of years. The problem with the offer was at the time Buffy was affiliated with the council; Faith liked the general he was a good person. She also knew that as soon as the news reached the general that she and Buffy had split from the council he would be in like a shot with a new offer.

* * *

><p>Jack was admittedly confused the only person this General Andy could be would be General Andrew Roberts. If so, then it would be remarkable, he wondered how these two young civilians' could be on first name basis with the head of the Joint Chiefs of Staff.<p>

JJ watched as the original SG1 walked through the door. He was glad they were here but he really wanted to talk to Buffy. He couldn't help the tiny pout that formed on his lips, "Where's Buffy gone?"

Faith smirked; it seemed like the pair were falling fast and hard for each other. Then again she really wasn't able to tease as she was exactly in the same position, the eldest Winchester was in for surprise when he awoke, "Relax lover boy. Your girls making a phone call to Andy."

The Sg1 members were now more than curious; JJ seemed to know more than he was explaining, "She mentioned she might get a phone call from him once he caught up with the news."

O'Neill looked to his clone, "Interesting fiancée you have. Care to explain why she's on first name terms with General Roberts?"

JJ was stuck but he wouldn't break these girls trust. Intellectually, he didn't want to get his ass kicked by his fake fiancée, "Look all I can say is that the General has been chasing Buffy for four years."

Buffy poked her head around the door with amusement sparkling in her eyes, "President wishes all three of you a speedy recovery. Oh and Andy wonders how do you lot feel about being Fed's?"

Next up: We say bye-bye to Sg1, Hello again to Dean and maybe learn a little more about Buffy's last cryptic remark.


	9. Chapter 9

_Previously : Buffy poked her head around the door with amusement sparkling in her eyes, "President wishes all three of you a speedy recovery. Oh and Andy wonders how do you lot feel about being Fed's?"_

**Meeting the family pt 2**

Faith could only raise an eyebrow in surprise, "You shittin' me. What about our rap sheets?"

Buffy was now smug, "Well as of 13:00 hours we're all alive and our sheets read squeaky clean."

SG1 were of course listening into this conversation and collectively their eyebrows were raising higher. Buffy walked back into the room, "Dad, Faith, the General wants a word."

Faith grabbed her cell, John looked uneasy about leaving. Buffy though stood her ground, "Dad nothing will get past me," then quieter, " Sam and JJ are awake and can shoot straight."

Once the room had cleared Buffy went to sit on JJ's bed. O'Neill was rapidly loosing patience, "Care to explain how a California Princess is friends with the President?"

Buffy gave him a cheeky grin and impishly snuggled closer to JJ, "Well the minute your security clearance raises to mine sure." She then whispered into JJ's ear her clearance level.

He chocked on his drink, "Seriously?"

That confirmed to Buffy some of the things she suspected, she knew JJ had more than a passing familiarity with the military.

She nodded and smirked, "Then again when I mentioned that you were now travelling with us the General raised your security clearance to the same level."

Looking over to see that Sam had recovered enough to move under his own steam, she kissed JJ's cheek, "Say what needs saying. I'm calling in my favour and once I call that in we'll need to scarper."

If Buffy wasn't focussing on several different tasks she probably would have sniggered about his families slightly dazed looks.

The young clone sighed, knowing his 'family' would want a greater explanation, "Look I can't say much just that if I did explain you'd wish you stayed in Kansas."

Carter watched as the father of the group and the mysterious brunette strolled in, the Dad walked over to his awake son and the brunette moved over to the unconscious son. Sam couldn't help but snigger in disbelief at what his father had explained, "You mean to tell me that Sis had made us legit? Where is she?"

Faith looked up from Dean, "Relax B is callin in a marker from the powers."

It was in moments like this, that John understood the power that his young daughter had access to. SG1 knew they were missing a great deal but could see that whatever the deal was Jack junior was happy.

O'Neill took the initiative and motioned for his team to go towards the door. Before O'Neill left though he fixed his clone with a death glare, "Do keep in touch!"

JJ gave a lazy salute and let out a sigh of relief once they had left. He knew that if Carter had witnessed Dean's imminent miracle recovery then they would never have left. The family watched as Dean's wounds started to slowly but surely heal. As Buffy raced in Dean was struggling with the breathing tube; John helped him.

Dean had a sheepish smile, "The reaper has got a serious hard on against our family."

Buffy blushed, "That would be my fault."

* * *

><p><em>Bobby's House<em>

Bobby must confess that he was a little startled when he saw the three cars pull up his drive. He recognised John's pick up truck and the boy's Impala, the other pick-up truck was a mystery. He was delighted when he saw little Buffy emerge from the truck though.

He was met with a blonde blur that ended with him receiving a crushing hug, "Uncle Bobby I'd like you to meet a fellow Slayer Faith and our new friend JJ."

Eventually they were all settled into his living room. He did notice how the Faith sat by Dean and Buffy sat by JJ. Bobby must confess that he was surprised at what he was hearing, "Your saying that I'm now a real Fed?"

Buffy shrugged, "Beats having to evade arrest. The General made my brothers and Faith US Marshall's."

His eye's narrowed, "What about you two?" JJ was being levelled with a glare that could only be described as disapproving Uncle.

Buffy though choose to ignore the pointed looks, "We'll be Fed's like Dad and you."

Buffy could see that he wouldn't leave it at that, "Look Uncle Bobby me and JJ, we'll be Federal agents attached the US military, while you and Dad will be FBI."

He could see the logical advantage to this. If they were actually in the databases and split over the various agencies it left them a lot of leeway. He knew that now they were legit they would no longer have to resort to petty crime to fund it, "If people get curious start digging."

Buffy understood his misgivings, "Look the way the General explained it we'll be in their data bases. If people look there will be basic info and dates of cases all which will be listed as classified."

Bobby listened as everything was explained to him. He asked all the questions he could think of to poke at any potential holes but it seemed the General, John and Buffy had a fairly full proof plan.

He spoke softly, "What is the plan?"

John Winchester bit his tongue, "It seems the General's made it simple. The boys and Faith will travel together, Buffy and JJ as a separate group and I'll do my usual thing."

Dean did not look amused, "Your letting Lizzie go with JJ alone?"

John smirked, "Dean your sister can handle herself. Oh and Dean run."

Dean's face took on a comical expression as he realised his sisters anger would be levelled against him. He turned tail and ran, a futile gesture when up against a slayer.

Sam shook his head in amusement as he watched the pair run through Bobby's frontyard, "Maybe it's a good thing they don't hunt together."

John clapped a hand on his shoulder, "We need to kill evil, not each other. Dean and Buffy would fight, Oh and good luck keeping sane."

Sam had a forlorn expression on his face as he finally realised what he was facing for the next couple of months. He was almost tempted to follow JJ and Buffy and watch in silence as they flirted.

Next up: Usual Suspects with JJ and Buffy working the case and Buffy has a good laugh when she realises she knows the new suspects.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Usual Suspect's pt 1**

Buffy and JJ were rolling into Baltimore, Maryland after Bobby had put them onto this track. Buffy couldn't believe the last crazy three months.

The truck pulled into the motel's car park. The assistant took one look at JJ and tried to roll out her brand of charm. The assistant had an easy smile, "I'm sorry but we have no double rooms."

Buffy in her own way was impressed she almost sounded sincere. Her smile was anything but friendly, "That's okay a single King will do."

* * *

><p>As soon as they entered the room, they started the routine of settling in. JJ set the wall up with all the information that they had found, while Buffy put the bags away and dropped a few things into the bathroom.<p>

Buffy came back in and booted up her laptop and JJ stared at the wall.

"So what links them? Ghost girl?"

Buffy was browsing the databases on her laptop, looked up at the question, "Not sure. I mean the guy was a lawyer, that's never of the good."

JJ turned quickly looking at her, "So you don't think it's a vengeful spirit? Big on the vengeance."

Buffy started to pace as she became more frustrated, "The signs point to a spirit but vengeance, I'm not so sure. Those types of spirits don't play hide n seek, they go straight for the kill."

In the last three months, they'd travelled the country solving cases as they went. At the same time, their relationship had developed from light and flirty to a fairly deep relationship. It was for that reason that JJ knew while she may be frustrated, she was also laughing.

"Okay what gives? Something has got you smiling."

She smirked, "Well the local police have arrested two suspects in connection with the Giles murders. One Kennedy Wynters on suspicion of murder and one Willow Rosenberg on an accomplice charge."

Now JJ understood his girlfriend's amusement, "SO you want to go visit them tomorrow?"

In a way this would be good for her, Buffy knew old doors still needed to be closed if, things were going to continue to be positive.

* * *

><p>Buffy woke first as the sun filtered through the blinds. She rolled in JJ's arms, "Hey wake up, cases to solve."<p>

If JJ needed any proof how much the coming meeting was exciting Buffy this was it. He usually found it incredibly hard to rouse his girlfriend without a caffeinated beverage.

What he did do though was take advantage of her position as he pulled her in closer for a kiss, "You sure?"

She was enjoying the distraction of his kisses, especially as they reached the nape of her neck, "Tempting but we need to solve this case. Then we can celebrate."

"Promise?"

She smiled at him, "Time to be Feds."

* * *

><p><em>Police station<em>

The on-desk officer paid attention to the attractive couple who walked through the door. The woman gave him a bright smile, "I'm Special Agent Winchester this is Special Agent O'Neill. We need to talk to the Detectives in charge of the Giles case."

The curiosity factor meant that they didn't have to wait long. A Female detective came forward, "What's the US Military's interest?"

Buffy took the lead, "Well originally it's because Mr Giles was working on some cases for us."

The male detective who'd arrived just after the female looked a little shifty JJ asked, "And Now?"

JJ broke down the attitude, "We're still required to investigate but the accomplice you picked up is someone of interest to us."

Buffy noted the rough abrasions on the female detective's wrists, as she was lead to the interrogation room, "Can you wait outside?"

In that moment, she was every inch the federal agent, "Hello Ms Rosenberg. I'm here to ask you a few questions."

As she activated her jammer she watched as her old friend turned around in shock, "What! I don't understand. You can get into trouble impersonating an officer."

Buffy couldn't believe her old friend, her stance turned cold as she chucked her badge on the desk, "Who is pretending?"

Confusion coloured Willow's face, "I don't understand."

Buffy chuckled, "That much is true. I'd love to know how you expect to fight something incorporeal."

Willow watched her old best friend. Someone she had not met in months, standing in a smart pantsuit, hair tied back. It was clear to Willow that this Buffy was someone she didn't know."

"Buffy it's clearly a ghost."

Buffy bit back her smile, "You think it's a vengeful spirit. What's your plan?"

Willow answered as if she were a student reciting a textbook, "Exorcise the ghost."

Buffy shook her head in amusement, "The only way to deal with a vengeful spirit is to burn and salt its bone."

Willow was becoming incredibly unbalanced by this meeting, "We don't know where Dana Shulps is buried."

Buffy's smirk widened, "Spook 101 when spirits appear in this way, it means they are after justice. I'll give Gunn a call for old time's sake."

She then turned without looking back and banged on the door to signal she was finished. Buffy noticed the female detective's nervousness and the way she was playing with the cuffs of her suits.

Buffy went to the least intimidating she could play, "Come on. I'll buy you a coffee; you can catch me up on the case."


	11. Chapter 11

_Previously_

_Buffy went to the least intimidating she could play, "Come on. I'll buy you a coffee; you can catch me up on the case."_

**Usual Suspects pt 2**

Buffy allowed the detective to relax a little and drink her coffee before she asked the question softly, "When did you see her?"

The detective looked up sharply but Buffy gave her a wry smile, "I'm not just a pretty face. Your pale, uneasy and have ligature marks around your wrists."

The detective was uneasy and definitely doubting her sanity but felt, that she needed to tell someone. Taking a deep breath, she finally told her story, "I was in the washroom when she appeared to me. She was pale and had red eyes. There was a message on the mirror DANA SHULPS that appeared on the mirror."

Buffy knew in her gut that this was more than a simple haunting or vengeful spirit, "Okay come back to our room and let's see if we can't ID this girl."

The detective was surprised, "You think this girl is real?"

Buffy just showed her the way back to their motel room. As they approached, she called out to JJ, "JJ we have company." It would give him time to hide the supernatural aspects in the room. He looked up from his papers as she let her self into their room.

He greeted the detective, "Hello again Detective."

Buffy gave him a grim smile, "We have someone who can ID our victim."

The detective sat on the bed unconsciously she rubbed her wrists as she focussed on one of the pictures that lay scattered on the bed. Holding up the photo she gave it to them, "This is her."

JJ gently took the photo off her, "Claire Becker 28. She was busted for Heroin, but how does she link with our lawyer?"

Buffy took a look at the rap sheet, "Well she was last seen entering 2411 Ashland Street."

The female detective was gathering her wits, "What I want to know is how you got a hold of these booking photos?"

JJ gave her a charming smile, "Well we do have authorisation to enter all databases."

He caught Buffy's amused smile. The only authorisation was Sam showing his little sister how to hack.

Buffy refocused her attention, "Do you have any link? Work narcotics?"

She shook her head, "No Pete did. What now?"

JJ grabbed his jacket, "Well Gunn is arriving soon and you promised to meet him. Therefore I suggest we go to 2411 Ashland Street."

* * *

><p>A knock on the door broke Buffy's reverie, she moved so she could open the door, "Hey Gunn."<p>

"Hey baby girl. Want to let me know what happened to make you and the dark one split from the group."

JJ tugged her hand, "We'll let you know what we find out."

The smile that was on the fair slayer's face told Gunn everything; He'd seen Buffy and Angel together once and thought the emotion that was surrounding them could power LA. The problem was the emotion that surrounded them was no longer healthy. It was very clear that whatever Buffy was doing now, it was making her a happy slayer.

She waited until he sat on the bed before she asked him, "What have you heard about the Winchester's?"

Gunn knew the lore around them, "Evil killed the wife biggest mistake Evil ever made."

That summation made Buffy laugh, "Best description about my family, nicest that I've heard."

Gunn sucked in a breath, "You mean to say your Johnny Winchester's little girl."

Buffy nodded, "Yep and damned proud. I'll give a cliff note version of my life."

Gunn sat with rapt attention as she finished explaining " . . . I sat on a bed listening to them plan my life and flipped. Dad the day before had text me saying he had a bead on the demon. I decided to go back to the family and continue hunting."

Gunn relaxed, he figured it was something along those lines. A small smirk formed on his lips, "So out the goodness of your heart you let me know about Willow."

She wasn't able to pull off the innocent expression, "Yeah well Willow would try to cover this but if Giles gets a bill from you guys…" Her voice trailed off but he got the idea.

While he was still a little unbalanced she dropped another bomb, "Oh and General Roberts made us all legit so when we get to the station we shouldn't be too friendly."

"Got ya."

* * *

><p><em>Police station<em>

Buffy had replaced her jacket and was back to being the consummate professional. She went over to the desk officer flashing her badge, "I'm Special Agent Winchester. I need to talk to the Detective in charge of the Giles' murders."

The officer was confused, "I'm sorry Ma'am but he is transferring one of the suspects to County."

* * *

><p><em>Ashland Street<em>

Jack was staring at the brick wall, "God I wish Buffy was here. She'd make this wall disappear."

He found a crowbar and attacked the wall at the weakest point he made a big enough hole to drag the body out that all but confirmed their suspicions. Gently he placed the body on the floor, JJ could see clearly that the detective was rattled, "What is it? You recognise something?"

She looked stricken as she delicately fingered the necklace, "This necklace is rare, custom made. I have one just like it," then her voice went cold, "Pete gave it to me."

JJ had his cell in his hand, "Buffy it's the male detective." The flurry of curses that came from his girlfriend's mouth would have made a sailor blush. JJ didn't close the phone off before he explained, "Your friend has done a runner with Kennedy. Are your trucks fitted with lojacks?"

JJ waited until she gave him a nod for confirmation, "Yes Buffy. Meet you there."

* * *

><p>Kennedy was annoyed she had the strength to break the link but he'd employed manacles, which she couldn't break. He was standing with a gun pointed on her and while she was good, she couldn't outrun a gun.<p>

"Drop it."

Her head turned to see the male agent from earlier and the female detective.

"Why did you do it Pete?" The detective couldn't quite keep the sense of betrayal out of her voice.

Pete was smirking at her. "You really are going to shoot me? I know I am faster."

JJ rarely dealt with human scum anymore, he knew he was a damn good shot. Still in these situations, he couldn't guarantee a positive outcome. The odds were stacking in their favour when he caught a blonde blur. He kept the guys attention on him, "You know a gun is a good way to keep safe except for one time."

The sneer grew, "Oh yeah How's that?"

JJ's smirk grew, "It pisses my girl off."

Buffy had silently crept upon his position and the knife was against his throat. She hissed in his ear, "I don't like them ever since one killed me."

Kennedy dearly wished she could bitch at being rescued by her old nemesis but she had enough sense to keep quiet. JJ saw the spirit flicker into existence, "Hey I think Claire would like a word."

It was natural justice in a way; the ghost got the final say. Diana shook her head, "What am I going to do?"

Buffy shrugged, "Well these two should be released. I called a lawyer to help. As for your report I would go with you got a tip-off about Claire. You confronted him and faced with the alternatives he turned the gun on himself."

Kennedy found her voice, "What about the ghost?"

Buffy flipping her hair back smiled, "Claire is now at peace. She tried to warn her victims and now she has her revenge. Detective if it is all the same to you we wanna jet."

* * *

><p>The pair stumbled back to their room on a high. The solving of the case, the demise of the bad guy who was unusually a human. On top of that, Buffy had faced her past and survived; this all translated into an electric mood.<p>

Buffy's lips hovered over his, "I did promise you a celebration."

"So you did and I wanna collect." With everything said JJ walked them back towards the bed. They enjoyed an all night celebration.

In the morning a knock disturbed their slumber, JJ grumbled, "Can I shoot them?"

Buffy who wasn't that alert, "Got my vote." She sighed as she rolled out of bed and snatched up his shirt.

He took a thin sheet to wrap around himself and peered through the door. He rolled his eyes, "Glenda and the bitch are at the door. Shall I let them in?"

Buffy pouted, "Its for the best; they'll only hang around otherwise."

He could see the restless expression on her face, which meant she'd had a slayer dream.

JJ opened the door stepping inside and grabbing his clothes as well as the gun.

Kennedy and Willow looked around the room, taking in the scene. The one rumpled bed, the guns on the sideboard and the two grab bags. Buffy was truly amused, "What can I do for you guys?"

Willow was trying, "Buffy we were your friends."

"Friends? No, you were people who wanted me to be the hero and never have a life. UNLESS it was approved by you, Xander or Giles." In truth Buffy did not even giver them her full attention as she packed.

Willow was sad, "What about your duty?"

Buffy was glad they were ready to roll and grabbed her weapon before she answered. She turned back to them with a cool glare, "I know duty and I still fight. Word of advice stay out of our business least you draw a shit storm down on you."

Willow watched as they strolled out of the room hand-in-hand. Kennedy watched in amazement, Buffy was laughing at something JJ had said, something she had never seen once in Sunnydale. Kennedy realised what the changes were in the Queen Slayer, she was happy, content and boy did it show. Kennedy could not help but envy her.

JJ merely asked, "Where to ?"

Buffy had used her phone to search some information. "Rivergrove, Oregan. If my Dream is any indication we'll be meeting up others."

Authors note: This is the last of the written chapters so the next update won't be as quick.


End file.
